Day of the Fall
Day of the Fall is a Remembrance Day event held in-game for Call of Duty: Age of Extinction November 11th of each year since its introduction and is active during a week's duration. The event includes Remembrance Day themed content such as reintroducing Mr. Tachibana's T-100 combat bow with two Weapon Mods, three new Specialized Weapon Variants and outfit variations for Vessa and Elena. The event also introduces an exclusive map variation of Survival at Whiskey Hotel which features Vessa, Elena, two new characters Zavala and Mara Sov as playable characters. Like Love's Extinction, players will earn an event-exclusive currency called "Poppy Coins" from Challenges which can then be used to purchase items during the event. However, unlike Love's Extinction where the prices of each item weren't calculated based on their Rarity, this event's items are. Content Specialized Weapon Variants *Angel's Sight - Epic — 60 *Blackburn's Coil - Epic — 60 *The Last Word - Legendary — 80 *T-100 - Ancient — 120 SWV Weapon Mods *Eyes Forward (T-100) — 25 *Aim is True (T-100) — 25 *Laconic (The Last Word) — 25 Character Outfits *Vessa, Armistice - Legendary — 80 *Elena, Armistice - Legendary — 80 Challenges *'Remembrance, 1' - Obtain 150 kills with Assault Rifles and SMGs - 30 *'Remembrance, 2' - Obtain 150 kills with LMGs and Launchers - 30 *'Remembrance, 3' - Obtain 150 kills with Shotguns and Sniper Rifles - 30 *'Remembrance, 4' - Obtain 75 kills with Pistols - 25 *'Assault Trooper' - Obtain 100 kills as the Weapon Specialist, Vanguard and Ranger Classes - 50 *'Support Trooper' - Get 7500 score as the Heavy Trooper, Field Engineer and Combat Medic Classes - 50 *'One Last Round' - Clear 30 waves on Survival at Whiskey Hotel - 100 *'Day of the Fall' - Complete all event Challenges - 240 Gallery *Specialized Weapon Variants Angel's Sight.JPG|'Angel's Sight' Blackburn's Coil.JPG|'Blackburn's Coil' The Last Word.JPG|'The Last Word' T-100.JPG|'T-100' *SWV Weapon Mods Eyes Forward.JPG|T-100 - Eyes Forward Aim is True.JPG|T-100 - Aim is True Laconic.JPG|The Last Word - Laconic *Character Outfits Vessa, Armistice.PNG| Vessa, Armistice Elena, Armistice.PNG| Elena, Armistice Trailer The event's trailer depicts various members of the Eclipse Military mourning the loss of their fallen loved ones and friends. The first shot shows an Eclipse Naval Admiral looking at a picture of their family then transitions to General looking down at Earth with a tear in his eye and then transitions to Vessa who is looking at a picture of her, Elena and two others. The next shot then shows Eclipse Military personnel aggressively pushing back the Grimm and Kormans on Nerva, killing all in their way and then transitions back to Vessa and Elena hugging, with the former having tears in her eyes. The last shot shows the past where Vessa and Elena are on Earth along with the two in Vessa's picture fighting against Grimm during the Great Fall. The event also features a second trailer which shows off gameplay of Vessa and Elena fighting alongside the two new characters Zavala and Mara Sov, each of them using the one of the four weapons included in the event, on the exclusive map variation of Whiskey Hotel. The theme used for the event's first trailer is called "The Sound of Silence" by Disturbed, which is a cover of another song with the same name. The second trailer theme is called "In the House, In a Heartbeat" which is the Metro Exodus version of John Murphy's original piece. Immortalized.jpg|Day of the Fall Event Trailer Call of Duty - Extinction.png|Day of the Fall Gameplay Trailer Navigation Category:Jenkins S115 SII Category:Call of Duty: Age of Extinction